


Into Darkness

by Multiple_Fandom_Writer



Series: Within Darkness [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Femslash, Rewrite of an older work, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/Multiple_Fandom_Writer
Summary: After being unfairly kicked out of a UN meeting, Canada finally gives into the anger and hatred within her. Ukraine, following her, also gives in, and soon the two are on a path of vengeance and conquest with their closest allies to show the world what they can do.
Relationships: Belgium/Seychelles (Hetalia), Female America/Belarus (Hetalia), Female Canada/Ukraine (Hetalia)
Series: Within Darkness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1266239
Kudos: 8





	Into Darkness

Canada seethed as she walked out of the UN building. One of the world's most peaceful nations, and they kick her out simply for 'causing a disturbance'! Madeleine sighed. It hadn't been Cuba's fault he'd mistaken her for America _again_. 

But still, she seethed with anger as she entered her truck, and slammed the door, hard. The passenger side door opened, and someone asked, "May I hop in?" It was Ukraine, and Canada _never_ had the heart to say no to the beautiful, curvy Ukrainian woman. 

So she nodded, and Ukraine hopped in. "I heard about what happened," Katyusha began, "and I wanted to say that that's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard." 

* * *

More than a few hours drive later, the two countries finally arrived at Madeleine's home in the Canadian wilderness, and night had fallen. It was there that their plan was set, but not into motion.


End file.
